Gosalyn's Dune Buggy Accident
That afternoon, Oliver entered the garage to see the dune buggy, which now had a tarp over it. "Hello, buggy." He said with a smile. As he went to uncover he tarp, the phone rang and Oliver went over to answer it. "Hello?" Oliver answered the call. "Uh, no. I'm Gosalyn's brother." A pause. "Huh? She left her wallet in the emergency room? Wait, when was she ever-?" The caller told him. "After the dune buggy accident?" Oliver asked in confusion. As he pulled the tarp up, he gasped in shock, seeing one headlight was nearly off due to the damage. A pause again. "Mm-hmm. Yes. I'll tell her." said Oliver sternly. "She's still very sore." Yet another pause. "Uh-huh. Yeah. I'll make sure she gets lots of rest. Uh-huh. Bye." Oliver hung up and left for the garage where Gosalyn sat trying to recover from her injuries as Eric sat reading a voyage magazine. "Hi, Daddy." said Oliver. "Gosalyn." "Hey, Oliver." said Eric. "What's up?" answered Gosalyn weakly. "Can I ask you something?" asked Oliver. "I was thinking. About joining the wrestling team at school." "Really?" grinned Eric. "Yes." said Oliver. "So, can you show me some moves?" "Sure." grinned Eric. "Come over here." Oliver followed Eric to an empty space while avoiding Gosalyn's leg. "Thank you." said Gosalyn weakly as Eric moved some coffee tables. "Hang on." said Oliver. "How will I learn the moves if they're done on me?" "Uh, right." said Eric. "Gosalyn, come here." Gosalyn glared at him. "I'd rather not." Eric and Oliver both laughed. "Come on! I'm not going to hurt you! He took Gosalyn by the wrist and brought her to the spot. "All right, let's see some moves!" said Oliver energetically, bouncing on his toes. "All right." He wrapped his arms around Gosalyn's shoulder's putting his hands on them now. "This.. is the classic Full Nelson." Gosalyn grunted. "Cool!" said Oliver smiling. "Are there more?" "Yes, there is. The most important part of wrestling is the "take down"." said Eric, keeping his grip. "Okay." said Oliver. "May I see how it's done?" "Sure." said Eric. "Gosalyn, face me. Oliver, count me in." "Okay." said Oliver. "Three, two, one, NOW!" Eric shouted as he picked up Gosalyn and nailed her to the ground to demonstrate as Aurora came in. "Boys, no wrestling in the house." said Aurora firmly. "I love you, Mommy!" said Gosalyn weakly. "Well, that was fun." said Eric. "Give me five!" He and Oliver did the high-five. "Yeah!" said Oliver. Gosalyn got up and grabbed Oliver by his head. "We need to have a chat." Oliver looked confused. "Is there a problem?" "ROOM!" yelled Gosalyn as she forced Oliver upstairs. "Oh, so you wanted to chat?" Oliver laughed as they entered his bedroom." "Why did you make him attack me!?" shouted Gosalyn angrily. "It's about time you stopped getting away with everything." said Oliver pompously. "What are you talking about?" Gosalyn talked back. "You wrecked all the pillows. You talked me into lying about breaking the TV. You had me punished for three days! You took out the dune buggy when told not to and you wrecked it!" said Oliver arrogantly. "Where are you going with all this?" Gosalyn spat. "I answered a call from the emergency room and they said you left your wallet there." said Oliver. "Oh. Sorry." said Gosalyn, not feeling sorry at all. "That's right. I found the buggy and it was severely damaged." said Oliver. "Do Daddy and Mommy really know?" asked Gosalyn. "You know they're going to." said Oliver sternly. "Don't even think about telling them!" Gosalyn spat. "Well, all right then. You tell them yourself." said Oliver thickly. "Are you crazy?" Gosalyn asked madly. "No, I'm not. I'm being honest! I've been punished for three days and I spent 60 hours trying to fix it up, and you wrecked it again! Also, you're hurt! All you can think about is getting away with it while me and Danny are around!" said Oliver reproachfully. "I'll still keep fixing the buggy while I'm still punished and you keep thinking about yourself." He left the room in deep reproach. "Not so..." before she could finish, she felt pain in her right arm. "Ouch." Meanwhile, in the living room... "Namine, Oliver, Danny, is Gosalyn all right?" Aurora asked him. "She's been acting a little strange lately." said Eric. "No!" said a voice. It was Gosalyn, entering the room slowly while still in pain. "She's not okay. She's banged up." she said painfully. "You hurt her wrestling!" snapped Aurora at Eric. "Did I really?" laughed Eric. "It's not the wrestling." said Gosalyn weakly. "It was a car accident." "Car accident?" said Aurora in mingled shock as she and Eric went over to speak to her. "Oh, boy, she's going to get it!" Oliver whispered to Namine and Danny Darling. They both nodded in agreement and smiles. "Actually, it was a dune buggy accident." said Gosalyn slowly. "What!?" cried Eric in shock. Gosalyn tried to speak up. "Well, the doctor said--" "Wait, w-w-w-wait. What doctor?" asked Aurora. "I ended up in the emergency room and got x-rays." said Gosalyn. "Oh, boy, this is going to be good." said Danny. Namine and Oliver nodded in agreement. "Oh, poor baby." said Aurora. "Huh?" said Namine in confusion. Oliver and Danny's smiles both faded. Gosalyn slowly sat down in a chair in pain. "I'm sorry. I disobeyed you." "Now he's going to get it." said Oliver to Namine and Danny. Their smiles came back. "Oliver!" said Aurora. "Yes?" Oliver stood up to show he was listening. "Did you know about this?" asked Aurora. "Well, yes, I-" said Oliver. "And you made your father wrestle Gosalyn?" asked Aurora. "When you knew she was hurt!?" said Eric. Oliver tired to speak up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second!" Gosalyn slowly spoke up in pain. "Listen, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Go easy on Oliver! I blamed him for breaking the TV a month ago. It was my fault. I talked him into lying about it." Oliver nodded glumly. "We'll talk about this later." said Eric. He and Aurora turned to Gosalyn. "What else did the doctor say?" "I should stay in bed and just rest for a couple weeks." she said weakly. "Oh, i get it, Dad." Namine said to Eric. "That's going to be easy," said Eric. "...because you're grounded." "FINALLY!!!" Shouted Namine, Oliver and Danny in relief. They got up and started to dance the Mambo. "Oh, yes!" They said as they danced. "You're grounded! You're grounded! Wait 'til tomorrow, you're grounded!" Eric and Aurora laughed in amusement at their dance and Gosalyn glared at them. "You are all as evil as Negaduck!" she yelled. She ran up to her room as fast as fast as she could, crying and sobbing, where her brother Plucky was waiting for her. Category:Dune Buggy Accident